In order to prevent the distribution of spam, malware, and other unsolicited and potentially harmful material, many devices and messaging services may scan outgoing messages for malicious content before they are sent to intended recipients. By scanning outgoing messages, traditional anti-malware technologies may detect infected machines, prevent the spread of malware, and may also protect against malicious data loss.
Many traditional anti-malware solutions may also scan incoming electronic messages for malware. By scanning incoming electronic messages, such solutions may protect recipient devices and networks from being adversely affected by malware.
Unfortunately, conducting malware scans may slow electronic message transmission times and may consume important computing resources—issues that may be compounded when an electronic message is scanned by both a sending device and a receiving device. As such, the current disclosure identifies and addresses a need for more efficient and effective systems and methods for identifying and indicating malware within electronic messages.